


A Time To Love

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Romance, i love them sm, lovestruck tonraq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: Tonraq knew what he did was wrong, but he never expected his banishment. Now stuck at the opposite side of the world, he learns to love the life and the people there, and maybe even a special someone.
Relationships: Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Sokka & Tonraq, The gaang & Tonraq
Comments: 36
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Tonraq stepped off of the boat and looked around, either unable or not willing to believe that this would be his new home. He remembered the last time that his father had taken him here, “Son, when you are chief, it is imperative that you maintain good relations with the Southern tribe. It will help you out in the end”, his father had said, back when Tonraq was a prince, and everything was good in the world. 

“Well you’re not a prince anymore. And this is your new home, so you better get used to it.”, he angrily muttered to himself, as he started to walk towards the nearest building. 

The building itself looked welcoming, as soft music played and people were chatting happily outside. And so he walked in, hoping that he could get some help in finding a place to stay without drawing too much attention to himself. 

Of course, nothing ever really went his way anymore. As he walked up to the front desk, he immediately felt people looking at him. “The damn robes”, he muttered to himself, realizing that his purple royal robes were what intrigued the others. "I should have burned them when I had the chance", he says to himself, before looking at the lady working at the desk. 

"Excuse me Ma'am, could you please tell me where the nearest hotel is?",he asked, listening carefully as the lady gave him some directions. He gave her a quick thank you, and had to stop himself from running out and away from the prying eyes.

He had followed the directions and soon came upon another building. He went inside and walked towards the front desk to see if he could get a room. The man at the front desk quickly gave him a key and Tonraq almost felt that the man was intimidated, and so he left, not wanting to cause any problems. 

When he reached his room, he set what little stuff he was allowed to bring down, and sat on the bed, looking around the room. The room itself wasn't bad, it was a decently sized room, and there was a window that looked at the ocean. But, Tonraq couldn’t stop himself from looking at it with disgust. He fell back onto the bed, and thought back to when his father banished him. 

“I see it now. You are unfit to be a chief, and unfit to be part of this family. I hereby banish you. You will leave in the morning.”, the chief had said firmly. Tonraq looked up and saw the fury on his father’s face. “You are no son of mine”, he spat out as the guards escorted Tonraq out of the room.

He shook his head quickly, trying to bring himself back to earth. He couldn’t keep thinking about the past and what might have been. He knew he had to focus on his new life here, getting a job, staying alive. But that didn’t stop one thought from plaguing his mind.

“How could it all go wrong?”

He soon got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom so he could change. “I will get a job, I will prove myself, even if it takes me months to do it.”, he muttered to himself, as he pulled on a light blue robe, and walked out of the hotel room. 

He soon walked out into the familiar cold and looked at the boats coming in and out of the harbor. He looked around and saw an old man looking for help, supposedly for a hunting trip. “This might be my best chance to get a job”, he muttered to himself, before walking up to the man and saying to him, “Hello sir. My name is Tonraq, I heard you needed help?”.

The man turned around to face him and gave him a small smile before saying, “Hello. I am Amaruq. And yes, I am looking for someone to join me. You will get paid”. 

“I would be glad to help out sir”, Tonraq replied, as they walked out onto the boat and started getting prepared for the journey. 

After some time, they were out on the water, silently fishing a few feet away from each other. 

"So, I haven't seen you around here before, is this your first day here?", Amaruq asked.

"Yeah. It is", Tonraq replied simply, not wanting to give anymore information than he had to. 

Thankfully, Amaruq dropped the subject, and moved onto talking about the fish. 

Suddenly, Tonraq felt a sharp tug on the line and he tried to pull back, but as he did so, the fish suddenly stopped moving and he fell back, cutting his arm on one of the tools, and the line with the fish clattered onto the deck. 

Amaruq ran over to him, grabbing some bandages for his arm. “That cut looks pretty big”, he said, starting to bandage Tonraq’s arm as the latter started getting up. 

“Yeah. Thanks for the bandages”, Tonraq replied, looking behind Amaruq to glare at the decently sized fish still hooked to Tonraq’s line. He took the rest of the bandages from Amaruq and finished bandaging his arm, trying not to frown when he saw the blood seeping. 

“Do you want to go back? We can continue this tomorrow.”, Amaruq asked, a bit concerned. 

“No. Let’s catch some more fish. I can get this checked out when we return”, Tonraq replied, sighing in relief when Amaruq nodded and went back to his space, taking quick looks at Tonraq to make sure that he was ok. 

After some time, they started the journey back, with a nice load behind them. When they reached the harbor, Amaruq said, “Make sure you go to the healing center, and get that checked out. I don't want it to bother you on our next trip.", giving him a stern look at Tonraq as him gave a nod and said "Yes sir. See you tomorrow", before giving him a handshake and walking off. 

Tonraq started walking towards the healing center, looking at the white bandage wrapped around his arm. "I really got hurt on the first day", he angrily muttered to himself as he walked inside one building. He looked up and sat down on a chair after talking to the person at the front. 

He sat there for a couple of minutes, his eyes widening a bit as he saw Chief Sokka chatting with Master Katara. He instantly looked down, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, but he soon looked up again when he heard his name being called. 

And Tui and La, he might be in love.

He stood up, and tried to say that he was there and ready, but nothing came out. 

“What are you doing? You have talked to diplomats, you’ve even talked to dad properly, why can’t you talk?”, his mind screamed at him as he simply waved his hand. “Me. Um.. That’s Tonraq.. No, I am Tonraq.”, he said, mentally hitting his forehead, as he saw the brown haired woman in front of him smile softly, and start motioning him to follow her. She started talking, and Tonraq tried to listen to her, he really did, but his mind kept supplying helpful comments such as “Her smile is so pretty”, and “she is so beautiful. And smart if she’s a healer”. 

She finally stopped in front of a bed and told him something else, probably to sit down, and so he did. She softly laughed a bit and man, Tonraq had to stop himself from embarrassing himself even more, and so he kept quiet as she explained what she was going to do and asked him to take off the bandages. He did so, throwing them into the nearby trash can once the lady nodded. 

She gave him a smile before starting the treatment, once telling him that it was okay and he didn’t need to be so tensed up, which of course made Tonraq turn red as he tried to relax. 

Soon, too soon more like, she finished the treatment, and told him that he was free to go. Tonraq got up and said, “Thank you Ma’am. It was nice meeting you.”, he said before quickly leaving the room, trying to make sure that he wouldn’t embarrass himself further. 

Unknown to Tonraq, Chief Sokka had seen him and said to his sister, “Katara, I’m gonna teach him all I know about relationships.”

“Yeah, sure you are. Weren’t you the one who asked his crush, ‘Do you want to do an activity’? I don’t think you will be particularly helpful.”, Katara replied, with a totally not perfect impersonation of Sokka. 

“Yeah I will. Just you wait and see.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tonraq walked out of his room, still not used to the whispers that followed him wherever he went. He had hoped to get out of the hotel early, try to get down to the docks, and away from all the people in the room.

He had almost made it out the door when someone walked up to him and asked, "Hey! You’re the northern tribe prince! What are you doing here?", with wide eyes. 

Tonraq stood there, shocked. He knew that at least one person would ask him about it, but he couldn't find it in himself to answer the person. Instead, he pushed his way out the door and ran to the docks, hoping that Amaruq wasn't there yet, so he could just sit there on his own for at least a few minutes. 

Thankfully, the spirits seemed to take pity on him, as the docks were almost empty. He sat on a box near Amaruq's boat and just sat there with his head in his hands. 

"You can't do anything. Not even talk to people", his mind yelled at him as he punched an empty box nearby. 

"You’re so stupid. You couldn't even realize that that forest was not to be messed around with. And now you’re stuck here.", he angrily thought to himself as he slowly sat back down onto a box, still covering his face.is head. 

“I feel bad for those poor boxes”, a voice behind him said. 

Tonraq quickly got up and turned around to see who was there.

“Chief Sokka! I didn’t know you were here.”, he replied to him, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment. What if the chief had seen him?

Sokka held his arm out for a handshake, and Tonraq shook his hand, still shocked, and stayed standing even after Sokka had sat down. 

“Sit down. I’m not going to bite.”, Sokka said, patting the box next to him.

Tonraq slowly sat down, still looking at Sokka. 

“So, Let’s get introductions out of the way. I’m Sokka. You’re Tonraq. Now that we’re done with that, I can start helping you out!”, he said with a grin. 

“Helping me out?”, Tonraq asked, bewildered, as his mind was racing between different scenarios of how this could play out. 

“Yep. I’m going to help you get the woman whom you are so hopelessly in love with.”

At this, Tonraq turned even more red, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, he replied, thinking back to the mess that was yesterday’s healer visit. He wasn’t gonna go back, his health be damned. And then he realized, Sokka had seen him embarrass himself there. Chief Sokka had seen him embarrass himself.

“Yes you do. And if it makes you feel any better, she might know that you like her now?”, he said, holding out his arms with a wide smile. 

“She does?!”, he said, lowering his head into his hands. “Spirits save me now”, he muttered to himself. 

He only looked back at Sokka when he heard the latter laugh. 

“I wasn’t that obvious… Was I?”

“Well. You kinda were.”, Sokka replied, clapping Tonraq on the back. When he saw Tonraq look back down, he continued. “You don’t need to worry now. Because, I will help you.”, he finished with a grin. 

“You what?”, Tonraq asked, looking at Sokka, shocked. 

“I will help you! It’ll be free of charge too!”, he repeated, before saying, “Trust me! It will work out great!”

“What am I getting myself into?”, he thought to himself, as he said “Oh ok.”, his shocked expression going away slightly.

“Great! Now, I have to go now, but you need to promise me that when you go back to the hotel, take the scenic route, closer to the ocean, you’ll find some amazing sights.”, Sokka said, giving him another grin before walking off. 

As Tonraq watched him leave, he thought, “That was interesting.” before starting to get the equipment for the day. 

After Amaruq came, and they finished the day’s work, Tonraq started walking back to the hotel, before turning around and walking the opposite way as he remembered what Sokka had told him to do. 

He started walking near the ocean, and was looking around him as he walked, not noticing that he was walking farther and farther from the hotel as he continued looking at the view. Speaking of which, the view down here was beautiful, the water was calmer, and the ice sparkled under the light. 

"This isn't too bad of a place to live. These people are lucky.", he thought to himself as he took a seat on the snow, and looked at the ocean. 

He sat there for a moment, feeling a sense of calmness that he hadn’t had since his banishment. He couldn’t help but smile as he sat there, watching the view. He only looked away when he heard sounds of children laughing on his right. He turned around to look at them, and he saw _her_.

The woman from the day before was surrounded by 10 or so children who were happily laughing, presumably at something that the woman said. She had one kid in her lap as she talked animatedly about something, moving her free arm around as she did so. Her dark hair was tied back in two sections as she talked to the kids. Tonraq could practically feel her joy as she taught the kids. It was hard not to smile as he tried to focus on the view, but instead found himself looking at the woman. 

When he heard the woman say, “Ok kids, time to go back”, he decided that he would leave, and follow way behind the kids, so he could go back to the hotel. 

When he reached the hotel, he walked into his room and fell back onto his bed. Chief Sokka was right, he was definitely obvious about it. Hopefully he would at least be able to talk to her next time. 

At the chief’s quarters some distance away, Sokka sat down at his desk, Katara near him as he took out a piece of paper and as Hawky flew onto the table. 

“The others are absolutely gonna love this”, Sokka said as he started writing letters to Suki, Zuko, Toph, and Aang, detailing the entire situation so far. When he finished one letter, Katara took it and read part of it out loud. 

“Hey! How’s it going? I’ll start. So, I basically adopted a child, and he is absolutely hopeless when it comes to love. Seriously, you should have seen him meet her the first time. The poor guy couldn’t even speak, and he totally forgot about his bleeding arm when he looked at her. It’s frankly adorable.”, she read aloud. “Seriously?”, she said as she looked at Sokka, amused. 

“It gets the message across!”, Sokka replied, defending his letter. “See? Hawky agrees with me”, he continued, pointing at Hawky, who lazily looked up before giving a squawk before looking back down. 

Katara looked at Hawky and looked back at Sokka, “Sure he does.”, she replied to Sokka, who was whispering, “Talk about betrayal” to Hawky. 

Sokka stuck out his tongue at her before sending the letters off with Hawky. 

“Hopefully they get back fast. I need more advice. Time to get Tonraq a girlfriend”, he muttered to himself as he and Katara left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> Hawky is still alive cuz I said so😤
> 
> Anyway, I hope you have an amazing day, and come talk to me on tumblr @ junesbiceps


	3. Chapter 3

Tonraq decided to leave the hotel early the next day, in order to get away from anyone who could potentially ask him about his banishment. He took a small blanket, deciding that he wanted to just stay outside and walked out into the snow, hugging himself as he walked outside. 

He walked for sometime, making sure that the hotel was far behind him before sitting down and wrapping the blanket around himself. He looked at the calm water below as he started to hum a tune from back home. It was a tune that his mother used to sing to him whenever he felt down. He could practically hear her voice singing as he stared out into the water. He could feel himself start to tear up as he continued, as more memories of his mother, and of course, life back home started flooding in.

_Happy dinners with the family. Running around the palace with Unalaq and the others. Trying out his father's armor for the first time. Getting his first sword. Acting out stories with Unalaq._

Speaking of which, how was Unalaq doing? Did he miss him? Tonraq knew that Unalaq was never really one for feeling much, but he hoped that Unalaq still missed him, like he did Unalaq.

He felt more tears stream down his face as he remembered his family. What was going on? Were they okay?

He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of those thoughts as he looked back out onto the calm water, and the birds who were flying and swimming about. 

Soon, he heard footsteps behind and quickly wiped his face before he turned around, surprised when he saw the woman, he really should learn her name, come up to him with another blanket. 

“Hey! I didn’t know anyone else came out here.”, she said with a smile. 

He couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he replied, “Yeah, this is the first day I came out”, with a soft chuckle. 

The woman sat near him and wrapped her own blanket around herself. "Well it's nice to see you again. I'm Senna by the way", she said.

When she said the first part, he instantly thought back to the healer's visit. He looked down, a bit embarrassed. He looked up when she said her name and replied, "That's a beautiful name".with a smile. “I’m Tonraq, but I guess you knew that already”, he continued, starting to laugh softly when he heard Senna laugh. “Her laugh sounds like bells”, Tonraq’s mind unhelpfully added. She looked at him, “Yeah. I did”, she replied with a grin.

The conversation ended after that, with them falling into a comfortable silence as they looked at the ocean in front of them. 

“So, how are you liking living here so far?”, she asked after some time, turning to look at him with a smile. 

“Actually, I’m liking it more than I thought I would”, he answered, giving a quiet chuckle as he continued looking at the ocean, not trusting himself to not show Senna his true feelings.

“Well, while you’re here, you have to see all the otter-penguins. They’re all so cute!”, she said, bringing her hands up to her face as she smiled. 

Tonraq instantly grinned as well, turning to look at her. Her smile was beautiful and now that he had seen it, he doubted that he would be able to forget it. 

They continued to talk as they watched the ocean, with Tonraq falling more for her with every word. 

But soon, they got up, and after promising to see each other again, Tonraq started walking away, but soondum realized that he didn’t know where he was going. He stood still after a minute of just walking around. 

“Do you need help?”, he heard from behind him, and he turned around to see Senna giving him an amused smile. 

Tonraq smiled sheepishly. “I kinda got myself lost.”, he answered, slightly embarrassed.

“Well”, Senna started, lifting one hand to move her hair behind her ear, “If you want, I could show you the way back, if you want of course”, she finished. 

"That would be nice", he replied as he ran a hand through his hair. He grinned when he saw Senna smile as she walked up to him. 

They started walking back to the hotel, chatting as they walked. Tonraq found himself falling more in love with every word Senna spoke. She was passionate about everything she talked about and she, Tonraq found funny, also liked to move her hands a lot as she did so. It was certainly funny to see her accidentally hit his chest while talking about the kids she taught before blushing as she apologized profusely. Of course Tonraq had no issue with it, he was still happy that she was talking to him in the first place. 

When they reached the hotel, Tonraq waved at her and said, “Hope I can see you again soon", looking back down as he felt his cheeks heat up when she replied, "I know we will!".

He heard a soft laugh as he turned back around to the hotel and walked inside. 

When he reached his room, he fell back onto his bed and put his hands on his head. 

"Wow… she's amazing", he said out loud as he started to laugh softly, maybe the universe didn't hate him after all. 

At Sokka's house, away from the hotel, Sokka said,“I didn’t think you guys would come so fast", as he stood outside his house, looking at the people in front of him. 

“Well, when you have a dragon, you find that the journey is considerably faster”, Zuko said nonchalantly as Toph came up from near him and said, “50 years of riding on Druk and it's still just as amazing.”, as she pumped her fist in the air. 

Soon, another person came out from behind the others, and Sokka immediately lit up, exclaiming, “SUKI!!!!”, before running to her and enveloping her in a hug and spinning around. 

Suki laughed as Sokka spun her, giving him a kiss on the cheek when he let her down.

"Come in! Come in.", He exclaimed walking back in the house and telling Katara and Aang, who had come earlier, that the others were there. He motioned for them to come inside as once they did, he locked the door behind them before going to a table nearby. He sat down near Suki, holding her hand as they all spoke. To his delight, Sokka found that they all still had things to talk about, whether it be teasing Sokka, talking about the states of the various nations or city, or talking about the kid Sokka had "adopted", maybe it wasn't official, but in his heart it was. 

"So, tell us about the kid", Toph demanded as she rested her hand on the table. 

Sokka grinned,"So his name's Tonraq, and he's even worse than Zuko."

"Excuse me? Weren't you the one who said the infamous 'do you want to do an activity?'", Zuko replied as he raised his eyebrows.

"We are not here to talk about my flaws, even though that wasn't a flaw. It totally worked. Anyway, he's not good at flirting and he needs our expertise", Sokka answered, before launching into the entire story once again. 

Back at the hotel, Tonraq decided to go to Chief Sokka's quarters and maybe inform him of what had happened. After all, he was the one who said that he would help Tonraq. And so, he got off the bed, and started to walk there.

He was about to knock on Sokka's door when he heard a soft growl from behind him. He slowly turned around, and his eyes widened as he saw the big, dark red dragon in front of him. He started to walk backwards, not wanting to disturb the dragon any more than he had already. He thought " He knew that if him from before the spirit forest met this dragon, he would have attacked it already. Well, at least now, he didn’t feel the need to do that. He really didn’t want to cause any trouble, and besides, if it was here, there must be a reason. 

Of course, the dragon did not hear or care for Tonraq’s internal monologue, as it came closer until Tonraq felt himself bang against the door. 

“Look who it is. The man of the hour”, Tonraq heard behind him, as the door suddenly opened and he fell onto Chief Sokka. 

When he got back up, he looked around the room, and saw Firelord Zuko, Chief Toph, Master Katara, Master Suki, and Avatar Aang, who all turned around to look at him. 

“What’s going on?”, he thought to himself before saying, “I’m sorry, I’ll come later.”.

“Nonsense, sit down.”, Sokka said, motioning to a seat at the table. 

“Tui and La, they’re gonna kill me”, he thought to himself as he slowly walked to the table. 

“Don’t be silly, we won’t kill you”, Sokka replied with a laugh, as Tonraq realized that he had spoken that out loud. 

When Tonraq had sat down, Sokka said, “Tonraq, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Tonraq”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gaang's finally back together!
> 
> I hope you liked reading this!!!! 
> 
> And thank you for the support I've gotten so far, I really appreciate everything I've gotten :D
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ junesbiceps


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He talks with the Gaang!

Never mind, the universe definitely hated him, Tonraq realized as the others turned to look at him as if they were waiting for a response. Tonraq just waved his hand slightly. 

“So, Sokka over here has told us all about you.”, Master Suki started with a smile. 

He nodded, still unable to believe what exactly was happening, before looking at Chief Sokka for help. 

“Only good things I hope”, he ended up saying, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, with a small smile. 

Master Suki laughed before replying, “Of course he did. Now, the rest of us are here to make sure that Sokka doesn’t give any bad romance advice. Well, any worse advice than he usually does.”, as she playfully messed with Chief Sokka’s hair. 

“Well, I mean, it worked, so…”, Sokka replied, giving Suki a grin before looking at Tonraq, “So, what did you want to come here for?”, he asked. 

“Well… I-’’, he started, before looking around the table at the others. These people were his heroes. What would happen if he made a fool of himself here?

Master Katara probably read his mind, as Tonraq found out when she replied, “Tonraq, whatever happened, I can personally assure you that these guys did worse.”

After seeing the guys pout, Tonraq laughed softly before telling what had happened that morning. He could almost feel himself getting more comfortable with the others. 

When he finished, the others gave him a smile. “Oh we will absolutely help you out.”, Avatar Aang said with a grin. 

Tonraq gave a smile as the guys immediately started bombarding him with dating advice. He also tried to take mental notes, but he soon found out that the others talked too fast for him to remember anything, so he just smiled and nodded when necessary. Of course, by doing that, he missed Master Katara telling Master Suki, “Those boys are setting him up for failure, but I’m curious to see how this goes.”

The group continued talking for a bit, and when the food came, he thought he would wish for the food back home, but instead, he found that he preferred the food here. It was made with so much love and with so much happiness, and he was also happy to find that the dinner scene here was more lively than back home.

Chief Sokka turned to him. “Ok. The first thing you need to do is give her something, like a sculpture or something. But, at the same time you need to not show that you care. Well you already messed up on the second part. But that’s ok! You will then need to show off your fantastic skills.”, he said with a grin. 

“Papayas! I’m sure she’ll love that!”, Aang added with a smile. 

“Where are we going to get papayas? We're at the south pole.”, Zuko replied.

“Well, when I have a sky bison, and you have a dragon, I think we can get some.”, Aang retorted before looking at Tonraq with a grin. “You’re going to be fine. She’ll love you! And we will help you every step of the way.”, he said. 

“I’m 100% sure this is bad advice, but I know Senna will come to me next time gushing over him”, Katara whispered to Suki, who nodded with a slight laugh. 

Tonraq, of course, did not hear them, but he smiled as he heard everyone talking. He felt happy, he felt like he was sort of making a place for himself here. 

They all continued talking, with Master Suki and Katara telling him very interesting stories about the others. 

When he finally left, he waved at them, replying that yes he would come back again, and that he had a lot of fun. 

He walked out of the house, pretty happy. He didn’t even get startled by the dragon, who had seemed to like him more now. 

He hugged himself as he started walking back to his room. When he neared the hotel, he looked up at the full moon. He gave it a small smile as he walked towards it. 

He soon sat on the snow and wrapped his blanket around himself as he looked at the full moon. "Hey Auntie Yue, I missed you", he started with a smile as he looked at the moon. He could automatically feel her light as he said those words, and he continued,"I know it's been a while, and I know I promised", before thinking back to his first talk with her. 

_He had just turned six and his father had told him the story about Tonraq's aunt. Princess Yue, who had sacrificed her life to save the world. And so he went outside to his balcony, and sat on the chair nearby, and started talking. "Hi Auntie Yue. Father told me about you, and I think you're really cool, so I want to talk to you, if that's alright with you", he continued._

 _He looked at the moon, and he could have sworn that it got brighter, so he continued. "Well, my name's Tonraq. I guess you already knew that though. And today I turned six!". He grinned when he felt the light again, and said, "Today was pretty fun. Unalaq and I had a lot of fun running around the palace, like usual", he ended with a laugh._

_He continued talking about his day, and when he finished, he looked at the sky and exclaimed,"Auntie Yue, you seem really cool! And I'm gonna talk to you forever and ever! I promise", before giving a wave and running off to bed._

He chuckled as he thought about that, before saying,"Well, I can promise you that I will talk to you everyday starting from now.". He looked at the moon and grinned when he felt the familiar light. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know I got banished. Practically everyone knows by now. But I think it's getting slightly better! I met the chief and everyone! And they were all so nice. I really liked talking with them", he said, looking at the moon. 

He hesitated, his smile disappearing. "But it's hard. I hate that I had to get banished from my own tribe. My home, my family, they don't accept me anymore", he said, his voice slightly cracking as he put his head in his hands. He could see the waves rise as he spoke, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop. 

“I just want to go back. I want everything to go back to normal. But of course that’s not gonna happen any time soon”, he finished. 

He could feel Yue’s light on him, and a small smile returned. “I know. I’ll keep trying. Thanks Auntie Yue. You’re the best.”, he said as he got up. He started walking back before turning around. “Love you. I’ll see you tomorrow”, he added with a smile. 

He got up and started walking back to his room. He sat on his bed and grinned as he fell back onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. “I think I might actually like living here”, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am really for being late, I am so glad for all the support you guys have given me!
> 
> So thank you so much! I love you all!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at zombiejune :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!! I really hoped you liked this! Hopefully I will be able to have a somewhat consistent updating schedule. We'll see lmao. 
> 
> Also, come talk with me on tumblr at junesbiceps


End file.
